


Bruise

by icarusforgotten



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Drabble, Kindergarten AU, M/M, but theyre cute idiots, idiot boys are idiots, literally just nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine kept fidgeting, and the extra 2 seconds it took to get the plaster on his face seemed like an eternity! Kindergarten was some serious business, you couldn’t have just anybody plastering band-aids to your face, let alone the teacher!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [http://icarusforgotten.tumblr.com/post/112673777279]

"Daiki-kun!" scolded Miss Momoi. "Where did you get such a nasty bruise from? You need to learn to stop being so reckless." She rummaged through her first-aid kit, conveniently located right by her side, finally pulling out a band-aid after 10 agonising seconds. Aomine kept fidgeting, and the extra 2 seconds it took to get the plaster on his face seemed like an eternity! Kindergarten was some serious business, you couldn’t have just  _anybody_  plastering band-aids to your face, let alone the teacher! 

He could hear Kagami sniggering in the back of the class somewhere. Aomine quickly glanced into the mirror propped against the side wall.  _Pink care-bears?!_  He released an epic pout. Of epicness. That’d show Miss Momoi. 

But the teacher just laughed, ruffling Aomine’s hair in an affectionate way. As much of a show as Aomine put on, he rather liked the attention Miss Momoi gave him. He didn’t really get that kind of interaction with his parents. Or with most people, really. 

"Now," she said, wetting her thumb to smooth down Aomine’s eyebrows in the gross way adults usually do. "What happened, Daiki-kun?"

Aomine crossed his arms, huffing out his chest. “Kise is a butt-face!”

Kise, in the seat right next to Miss Momoi’s desk, turned around and stuck out his tongue before getting right back to colouring in his book. 

"I still don’t understand … " said Miss Momoi. 

"Kise hit me!" wailed Aomine.

Miss Momoi gasped. 

Then a purple crayon was hurled at the back of Aomine’s head with frightening precision. “He pulled my hair!”

"It was pretty!"


End file.
